Stolen dreams
by wodolay
Summary: Eren's dream to study marine biology is already in danger of failing and that in the first semester. The reason: the lack of funds. So what do about it? Exactly! Getting money! (Alternative: The fic where Eren is being a little shit and Levi a hot cop.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**Another new story, yup, even though I take months to update the current ones. But yeah, back to this fic, this isn't written by me, I am merely translating it.**

**However, this amazing story is originally written in German but I found that it is to good to keep it to just the German fanbase. So after receiving permission I immediately started working on the first chapter. The plot is something else and it's really well written, the characters are fun and I thoroughly hope that I haven't lessened the reading fun by translating it!**

**Btw, if you are German or understand German, I would recommend you read the Original.**

**Side notes: This fic has both the POV of Eren and Levi. Each character is written by on of the authors, the change of POV will be marked with *✲ﾟ*｡**

**A/N: I do not own SNK nor do the original authors of this fic. All credits go to the amazing Redgrave and xLilifee.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The first sound that the brown haired boy heard was the obnoxious sound of his alarm clock. Sleepy as he was, he tried to silence the source of the noise with uncoordinated movements. That, however, failed greatly. The young man's fingers brushed the clock and hurled it to the ground. Then it was all quiet. Well, that's one way to silence it.<p>

Tired and not wanting to get out of his soft bed, Eren Yaeger got up and took the annoying gadget that was lying on the ground and put it on it's original spot. After that he sluggishly shuffled towards the bathroom and checked himself in the mirror.

His hair was a mess from the night before, wild hair and emerald eyes, which were framed by dark circles, stared back at him. One could also see the impression on his face that his pillow had left behind. Yawning, he stretched himself to get rid of the remaining sleepiness in his bones.

After Eren had finished showering and brushed his teeth, he returned to his room where he put on some claret, somewhat lose fitting, pants and a black hoody which he all retrieved from an old wardrobe, which was held in a wooden style, at the wall across the foot of the bed.

Fully dressed, he rubbed his hair with a towel to get rid of the remaining wetness. As soon as he finished, the doorbell rang. That must have been Mikasa and Armin. No breakfast for today then. He slipped on his sneakers and took both his black leather jacket and his dark red scarf and put them on before he threw his bag over his right shoulder. He didn't need more since the fall wasn't too cold yet for him to walk around in thick layers of clothing.

The green eyed boy opened the door only to find Armin standing in front of him – Mikasa wasn't to be seen anywhere. The blonde sent him a smile which he returned. „Good morning, Eren!," he greeted. He watched his friend for a short moment. His obviously motivated childhood friend wore a blue coat with a gray scarf around his neck. Eren closed the door and locked it.

„Thanks, you too."

Not as cheerful as the other, both of the students made their way towards the University.

„Say, Eren, can I ask you something?"

Armin eyed him nervously from the side with his big blue eyes.

„Why do you have such dark circles around your eyes nowadays?"

For a short moment, the older held his breath with fright, just to look more calmly at Armin out of the corner of his eyes. Huh? What's with this question?, the older thought perplexed. He hoped that his friend had not noticed his reaction. If he did, he already knew that the smaller one would approach him about it again and again.

„I've had troubles sleeping these days...," he answered him and kept his gaze on the way in front of them. The matter was closed as far as Eren was concerned. Armin looked at him but didn't ask any more questions as he also fixed his way ahead of them. He had noticed that Eren apparently didn't want to talk about it and left it at that. It wouldn't do any good with that stubborn personality of his.

„Why isn't Mikasa with you today?," Eren asked in passing, his eyes still fixed on the way ahead of them. He secretly hoped to be able to change the subject with that question.

They turned right. „She left with Jean already."

The taller one didn't answer and just huffed angrily.

Just hearing the name Jean made Eren grimace in both an annoyed and disgusted way.

What did everybody see in this guy? Especially Mikasa. Everybody acted as if he was such a stud, which he was not.

They took another right. In front of them was the three-story building of their university which was built in a Art Nouveau style. The entrance hall was propped up by four pillars that were decorated with floral ornaments at the base and end.

They found Mikasa who had just parted ways with Jean. She stood behind one of the pillars to look for cover from the wind. The black haired girl waved at the young men in which only Armin happily responded.

Eren merely put his hands into his pockets and crossed the last few meters with his best friend to Mikasa with a grim expression.

She was wearing blue skinny jeans, black biker boots and a dark green parka. She was also wearing the red scarf she always wore. Eren had given it to her as a birthday present a few years ago – every since then she had made sure to wear it whenever she could.

„Morning you two. Ready to go?," his best friend asked in a deadpan matter, not paying any attention to Eren's annoyed look - she knew exactly that her best friend couldn't stand Jean. But that didn't mean that she had to avoid said boy. On the contrary – she really liked spending time with Jean. He was nice.

Armin smiled and nodded at her while Eren grumbled a simple „hm" before making his way to his first class.

*✲ﾟ*｡⋆

Somewhat unnerved that morning, Levi sat down at his desk. He had already read in his morning papers that at night a burglary had happened and had the corresponding report lying on his desk already. His secretary, Petra Ral, had once again got her job done dutifully and quickly so that the special operative could start working once he entered the police station.

It had taken a while until a suitable co-worker was found for him. Levi had high standards and had more than once driven his superiors to the verge of despair. Eventually, Petra had convinced him with her keen mind and was allowed to stay.

While Levi was skimming the report he ran his fingers through his black hair. It was always the same.

Some small jeweler, who hadn't secured his shop appropriately, had suffered losses. Humanity just didn't learn, did they? A good alarm system would have counteracted at least somewhat and would have spared him this bothersome work.

There were far more interesting cases he would like to care of.

He had to deal with enough thieves in his training to last him a lifetime – he had lost interest in them by now.

Unfortunately, Erwin Smith, the leading chief commissioner, didn't think so and because of that he had to force himself through this report.

Resigning, Levi took the keys of the station's motorcycle out of the drawer and took the helmet that was resting on one of the cupboards behind him.

Petra startled as he exited his office. „I'll take care of the witness statements," he commented just before he left the room.

The young woman watched him go, shaking her head. Even if he had some weird oddities, she liked her boss and often found his constant scowl amusing.

In the meantime Levi had reached the aforementioned shop.

The small family business didn't have a wide range of goods but the theft was easy to spot. The door had been bashed in in the lower part. Even with a few valuable goods in the shop, only a small part was missing.

The detective only listened with half an ear to the upset statement of the owner.

In his mind he was already connecting the parallels - this kind of burglary wasn't new to him.

In contrary. By now he knew more than enough.

The shithead who had done this had cost him many valuable hours working on paperwork. He still hadn't caught this guy, even with all the reports he got from this neighborhood.

What's the point in breaking in just to leave behind a majority of the goods?

He didn't get it.

Once he returned at the police station, the notes with the witness statement and the taken evidence were thrown on his desk.

Again, no apparent traces. If he wanted to get rid of this troublesome, unnecessary paperwork he had to think of something different to catch the thief. That shouldn't be too hard.

He had caught bigger fish already.

Looking through the blinds he looked at the street as he thought of several case scenarios. He wouldn't be a part of this game of hide and seek anymore.

*✲ﾟ*｡⋆

Eren sat in the auditorium, bored out of his mind, while he only listened to half of the stuff the docent was talking about. Physics was the worst subject to him. It didn't interest him and the guy at the front talking with such an irritating and reedy voice didn't help at all. Awful. Annoyed, the green eyed boy closed his eyes and massaged his temples.

A transcript for the soon coming test, he didn't have. Though he didn't care as he knew that he could ask Armin for his notes. He surely would give them without a fuss.

„Don't forget! The first exam is in three weeks! Make sure to be well-prepared and make sure to get all documents that you are still missing," with these words the first class ended.

Finally had this never ending lecture ended. Just in three weeks? Eren had more than enough time and didn't have to stress himself more than he already was.

Unfortunately, physics was an obligatory subject. He had to undergo this three hour long torture every week whereas the young student just wished he could sleep in. How could one just be interested in this – agonizing – topic? Eren just couldn't understand.

His whole passion laid in natural science and marine biology. As soon as the brown haired student finished his studies he would move to a place with an access to the sea. That would be perfect for him, going after one of his biggest dreams to explore many of the secrets the deep sea held.

But it was still a long way to go. Here in America, the tuition fees were anything else than humane. The most favorable offers started at 3,000.-$ for 6 months.

He could be happy that his studies "only" cost him 4,000.-$ a semester.

For a 20 year old though, who got no financial aid from his parents, this was barely possible. Eren didn't understand why his parents were so stubborn. They even went as far as to blackmail him that if he stayed in Japan and visited the university there that he wouldn't have to pay for his tuition fees but had to do so if he studied abroad.

Eren couldn't believe what his parents were willing to do just to keep him at home. However, he did not put up with that. Acting out of spite toward his family's behavior, he had packed his things and left for America as soon as he got accepted to the same university as his two best friends. Ever since then he barely had any contact with his parents. It was a sad story, but what he found even sadder was the fact that they had wanted to keep him back from getting the job of his dreams. It had been three months already.

The was matter was closed as far as Eren was concerned and he hardly thought about it.

What the student thought about quite often though were several bills that still needed to be paid.

He had to pay off the tuition fees in two months.

And he already had gathered most of the 4,000.-$.

Unfortunately, he also had to pay for his rent and food.

The young man with the bright green eyes ran his fingers through his hair. Armin, who sat on his right, noticed this quick movement out of the corner of his eyes.

„Hey, Eren, everything alright?," he asked, while he looked at the taller boy.

The older one flinched before he turned towards his friend with a nervous smile on his face.

„Yeah, everything's alright, don't worry." His caring friend eyed him skeptically before paying attention to the next lecture. He would ask another time.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it :)<strong>

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter! I'll update another one right after this one because I have had them up in AO3 for weeks now but never found the time to also upload them here, so there we go!**

**Side notes: This fic has both the POV of Eren and Levi. Each character is written by one of the authors, the change of POV will be marked with *✲ﾟ*｡ (in this chapter it's Levi's, Petra's and Eren's POV)**

**A/N: I do not own SNK nor do the original authors of this fic. All credits go to the amazing Redgrave and xLilifee.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>„How will you continue now, detective?"<p>

Levi massaged his temple and glared at his assistant. As capable as she was, sometimes he would like to just be on his own.

„Since we still lack any traces that could lead us to this asshole I will just have to find the stolen goods," he explained patiently. „The thieves rarely keep the stolen goods, most of the times they sell it for money, especially when it's jewelry."

„I see...," Petra replied and put her fingers on her chin in a thoughtful manner. „Where do we start then?"

„Secondhand-shops, known dealers who make business with hot stuff...the chances to find something are slim but at least they are there."

„Can I help you in any way?," this question somewhat surprised Levi. Of course - why should he do all this work himself if he had such a capable assistant? Since the burglaries all had happened in the same neighborhood, they could restrict the width for now.

Taking the stack of paper he gave them to Petra. „These are pictures of the stolen jewelries. Make some copies of these while I'm noting down some addresses."

*✲ﾟ*｡⋆

Finally they could leave. Eren stretched himself extensively and went – accompanied by Mikasa and Armin – towards his freedom at the end of the hallway. The last lecture had been canceled because of a sick docent. However, the tall student couldn't care any less. He was quite relieved if he was honest since he still hadn't found the time to eat something.

Having reached the exit, the three friends said their goodbyes. Mikasa went, as she did every Monday, to her kickboxing-training. Eren found it somehow creepy that his friend was performing such brutal sports. He was lucky to not have her as his enemy, that could end badly for him.

The smallest of the trio could also leave earlier for his literature- and culture course. Eren found this topic almost as boring as physics. But this culture- and literature stuff fit his friend who had always been literate and interested in the world. Maybe he should follow their example and dedicate his interest for other topics.

As they parted ways, Eren merely lifted his hands before pulling up his red scarf to cover more of his face. It had gotten quite cold in the last few hours. His stomach rumbled, which signalized him to finally buy something to eat. After he hadn't managed to eat some breakfast this morning Armin took some pity on him and gave him one of his apples. Unfortunately, an apple wasn't much of a lunch.

Eren walked down the street. Not too far away from the University was a big mall which also offered food. He approached the restaurant with the big, glowing sign reading „Subway". He bought himself a sandwich with chicken and salad. That would be more than enough for him. He had barely bitten in his sandwich when his phone started vibrating in his pocket.

„Who is it now?," annoyed that he couldn't eat his sandwich in peace, he took out his phone.

He took one last bite before opening the text message. It was from his dealer.

The message said:

„You got the bling, Yaeger? Answer quickly."

He almost choked on his sandwich. What could be so important that he had to hurry? He had always disliked this guy but whatever – he paid well. Not thinking any more about it he quickly replied. After all, he really needed the money since he barely had anything left for this month. The sooner he got rid of these jewelry the better – and even better for his financial situation.

„Yeah, got the stuff. Where do we meet?"

He didn't wait long for the reply.

„Near the secondhand-shops in the large mall."

Without replying, he put the remains of his sandwich in his mouth and hurried to their stipulated spot. It wasn't far away, five minutes by foot maximum.

The closer he got to his destination, the more nervous he got. He could already feel the sweat form on his back from all the nervousness, making his pullover stick uncomfortably to his skin. Eren's heart beat rapidly. Before entering the mall, he pulled the hood over his head. The young man didn't want to risk anything. Somehow, Eren wondered how nobody has yet found out about his illegal activities. Maybe the police was just too inept or lazy – he was okay with that though.

Somewhat away from the secondhand-shops, a tall grown, dark and ordinary dressed man was waiting impatiently.

„Hurry up, Yaeger," he called rudely.

Annoyed, he frowned and made his way towards his dealer and reached into the sidepocket of his bag, even after being greeted in such a rude manner. A small, fine diamond ring was revealed, as well as a creme-colored pearl bracelet and a golden bracelet with ruby trinkets – he estimated the price to be around $2,500, whereby the ring alone was worth around $2,000. Once he finally got rid of these things, he would have enough money to pay his first semester and still enough to pay for food and his rent.

*✲ﾟ*｡⋆

Curious, Petra looked around the shops Levi had sent her to. She had already checked a few of the stores but couldn't find any of the missing jewelries. Even if the search had been unlucky so far - she was happy to finally be allowed to help her boss outside the office and therefore didn't want to disappoint him.

The young woman tried to keep track of everything but that turned out to be quite difficult in the big crowd. Sighing, she made her way through to the mall center and looked around. There should somewhere be a store she still had to check out. Too get a better view she stood on the first step of a staircase nearby.

Just as she spotted the secondhand shop she noticed a pair of two men who stood somewhat offside. A young man, who talked animatedly yet somewhat restrained with a taller one. She also noticed how he looked around frantically every now and then.

Levi had forbidden her to act on her own, but the pair aroused her curiosity. Determined, she made her way over to them but it didn't take long until she had been spotted.

The older man turned around abruptly and left the other. He quickly disappeared in the crowd while the other looked around with wide eyes until he spotted Petra. He tried to do the same as his partner and disappear but since Petra was now sure that both of them had something to hide, she hurried up and made her way through the crowd until she had almost reached him.

The boy ran into the other direction and a quiet jingling sound caught her attention. She crouched down and picked up a small diamond ring made of gold.

Her heart stared racing from excitement. She lacked the time to compare the ring with the one in her notes but she was on to something!

While she was chasing down the smaller of the two men, she was fishing out her company cellphone. Hectically she speed dialed Levi. It didn't take long for him to pick up.

"Yes?"

"I think I've got him!" Petra started, not beating around the bush, and continued to tell him the mall's address. "Hurry, he's running through the whole mall!"

"Keep track of him, I'll be right there!"

*✲ﾟ*｡⋆

Even if this wasn't the first time he had done dealings like this, he couldn't help glancing around nervously through the crowd. He was about to trade the stolen goods with the taller man when said mans suddenly up and left. Confused as he was he just stared after him for a short while but turned around to see the reason of his sudden escape. When he saw saw the woman with light brown hair, who confidently made her way towards him with a determined look in her eyes, his yes widened in shock. She was not be messed around with – that he could clearly see. She was smaller than him but she was surrounded by an intimidating aura- "Shit! Very bad! Time to leave!" the panicked student thought . Eren's thoughts were racing. That couldn't be true! Why today?

Cursing under his breath he hectically stuffed the jewelry into his jacket but failed to notice the ring falling to the ground. As fast as his feet would carry him he threw himself towards the crowd. Eren could hear the young lady saying something about "I think I've got him" into her phone before she started chasing him again. If this woman caught him he could forget his dreams, that he knew for sure. Not to mention how he would have to explain this to Mikasa and Armin. Just thinking of all these things gave him a chill. However, he couldn't waste any time to these thoughts- he should rather bring a few hundred meters between him and his follower.

He pushed his way through the crowds but tried to be not as rough as he hastily made his way towards the emergency exit. This though would cause a loud and shrilling noise – as most emergency exits did – and attract attention towards his location but it was currently the nearest and only way out. There was just no chance of him reaching the entrance of the mall without getting caught.

The green eyed boy felt uneasy just thinking of how the woman could be waiting for him behind every corner. He looked around frantically in the hopes of the brunette being gone. Why the hell was she chasing him anyway? She surely didn't look like a cop – too small and delicate.

Relieved that he couldn't see anyone behind him, he slowed down to a less hectic pace as he made his way through the many people. Every now and then he got snapped at to kindly look where he was going.

Slowing down to finally become one with the big crowd, he turned into a corridor which was marked with a sigh leading to an emergency exit. He took a short moment to lean against the wall, having exhausted all his energy. Panting and with shaking knees he wiped away the sweat that had gathered on his forehead from the intense exhaustion and his constant nervousness. He closed his emerald green eyes and took a deep breath. He tried to calm his breathing as well as his racing pulse but the adrenaline was still rushing through his veins.

Having calmed down he could finally think clearly. Eren Yaeger pulled his hood over his face, covering it more than it already had been to begin with. He was about to open the tin security door when he noticed the smoke detector on the wall on his left. "I didn't expect that." Pleased with his discovery his face lit up while he was rummaging around his bag. The boy smirked. His right hand was holding a lighter which he immediately held near the smoke detector. Not five seconds later and a deafening siren began to howl. Putting back his bag he looked around, satisfied with his work.

The hooded boy couldn't help but grin as he watched the rushing crowd looking for a shelter from the water that was sprinkling down from the ceiling. Mischief flashed in his eyes. He suppressed the urge to pat his own shoulder. His annoying chaser would never find him in the current situation. Relieved that this whole mess had taken a sudden turn for the better, he put his hands in his pockets while he lazily made his way toward the emergency exit.

Behind him – pure chaos.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated by the original authors :)!**

**Until next time~**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here we go!**

**Not sure when the next update will be since school has been keeping me busy (oh so busy) so I have troubles doing any translating and/or writing.**

**But I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

**Side notes: This fic has both the POV of Eren and Levi. Each character is written by one of the authors, the change of POV will be marked with *✲ﾟ*｡ (in this chapter it's Levi's, Petra's and Eren's POV)**

**A/N: I do not own SNK nor do the original authors of this fic. All credits go to the amazing Redgrave and xLilifee.**

* * *

><p>Levi could already hear the fire alarm as he drove up before stopping with squealing tires.<p>

With a swift movement he removed the helmet and observed the chaos. His mood instantly dropped and hit bottom. Everywhere he looked he could see crowds of people running out of the mall, fleeing from the danger the alarm seemed to warn them about.

He glanced over the crowd, looking for Petra. It took a while until he could finally spot her running out of one of the side exits. He caught her attention by whistling, which she, to his great relief, had heard. This way he didn't have to yell across the chaos just to be drowned by all the noise.

By the time his assistant had reached him, she was out of breath. He raised his eyebrows, waiting for her report while his fingers were drumming expectantly on the helmet he was still holding.

"I was just on my way to the shop in the center," the young woman finally began and summarized what had happened "when I saw those two – at first I just wanted to get a closer look but they instantly started running."

"Didn't I forbid you working alone? Why didn't you call me right away?"

A small blush crept onto Petra's cheeks. "I just wanted to be sure that they really were up to something...," she explained nervously. "Who could have known that they'd just start running?"

Levi massaged his nose bridge. And that's what they call female intuition...or something like that.

„And what caused you to call me after it was already too late?"

The assistant tried to ignore the small jab and rummaged through her bag. She uttered a quiet „Ah!" before she pulled out a small object. „They lost this here," she explained as she gave the detective the golden ring.

Levi's eyes narrowed as he scrutinized the ring.

"Do you have the copies with you?"

"Of course!" Petra quickly pulled out the copies of the stolen goods. It didn't take long before they found the needed copy – the ring was indeed stolen just the night before.

Angered, Levi's grip around the ring tightened, the sharp edges of the diamond poking his skin. So damn close...!

"How much could you see of them?" he asked quietly. "Could you give a description of them so we can make a facial composite?"

Petra bit her lip nervously, searching for the right words. She didn't miss the worrying change of mood and knew that her lacking information wouldn't really help improve it.

„Not too much," she admitted. „The older guy looked average and the other one who lost the ring was wearing a hood...but I could give a rough description," she added hastily after seeing her boss' expression.

"Could you recognize which of those two must have broken into the stores?" The detective didn't give up that easily even if his assistant obviously felt uncomfortable. She should have expected these questions, that is something he just expected from her.

This time Petra didn't have to think long. „The boy with the hood. I saw how he pulled out these things from his bag, that's why I got suspicious in the first place." Levi nodded. At least something.

"Go back to the police station and go to Mike. He is to make a facial composite with your help." The young woman nodded and winced as Levi added: "Don't disappoint me."

No, that she wouldn't do.

Even if he dreaded it, he had to fulfill his duty.

While Petra was already on her way to her police car, he walked to the mall to check if everything was in order. At the wrong place at the wrong time...

Since he couldn't see any smoke nor any firefighter, it seemed safe to assume that it was a false alarm and Levi could already guess who had caused it.

As soon as he caught this guy who wasted his precious time with these pointless additional work he would think of a few nice things for him. He could barely wait...

It was already dawn when Levi finally returned to his office.

The keys of the motorbike were carelessly thrown onto the cupboard as he made his way toward the files on his desk. Levi's gaze lingered on the pictures that Petra had finished with Mike's help.

As his assistant already mentioned, one of the two men was an average type. Brunette hair, angular face with a scruffy beard. Obviously middle aged.

The second picture immediately drew Levi's attention to it's middle. Glowing green eyes were looking right at him and the detective frowned. Did Mike run out of pencils? The green was just too exaggerated.

However, he still tried to memorize the young face as well as he could.

The brown hair fell into the boy's face, even with the hood, and looking at the picture Levi guessed he was only a couple years younger than himself.

He just hoped that Petra's observation skills were reliable.

With a ghost of a smile he looked at the drawing. Oh yes, he would definitely catch him...

*✲ﾟ*｡⋆

Eren couldn't help watching the spectacle from afar, hidden by the shadows of the trees. His curiosity was just too big. How often could one say that they saw a mass of affected, panicked people?

It was amazing what a simple lighter could do. He laughed out loud. If these people only knew that they were wasting their time and nerves because of a lighter...

The brunette watched the crowd hectically leaving the supposed danger. A nearing motorbike caught his attention though. Eren's green eyes widened as he was the plate of the local police on the vehicle. Why were the cops here so fast?

"Well, not fast enough." His eyes twinkled with delight.

The driver of the bike swiftly took off his helmet and whistled loudly across the place. Eren eagerly watched him but couldn't make out his face. His expression darkend as soon as he saw just who exactly made their way towards the man on the bike. Seriously? Why did it have to be her? There were so many people there and it just had to be this brown haired she-devil. He was lucky to have lost her earlier.

Annoyed and somewhat nervous he turned his back to the ruckus and made his way home.

He had enough stress for one day.

Standing in front of his flat he was searching his bag for his keys and unlocked the door.

As soon as he closed the door he threw the bag on the ground. The student put off his leather jacket and hang it on the coat rack before taking off his shoes and leaving them then and there. Exhausted from the day he opened his wardrobe and pulled out fresh boxers, a white shirt and gray sweats that had cuffs at the end.

Hoping that a hot shower would help relax him he made his way towards his bathroom.

Finally rid of his clothes he stepped into the shower where the warm water was doing wonders to his back, drawing a sigh from him. That felt good!

Tilting his face towards the water, he washed his hair when he suddenly had to sneeze. What the...? Damn it! Could this day get any worse? First the misdeal, then this crazy woman who apparently wanted to see him behind bars and now shampoo in his eyes? Just great.

After he cleaned, all while swearing, his green eyes of the painful foam, he rinsed off his hair. With a bad mood and a reddened eye he exited the shower and reached for a towel to dry himself off. His mood having reached a new low he put on his boxers, sweats and shirt. The dirty laundry merely landed in the laundry bin.

As soon as he exited the bathroom he made his way towards his coat racket.

"Maybe I should hide the stuff...if Armin and Mikasa saw this..."

He reached into his left pocket of his leather jacket, only to find it empty. With a twinge of panic he quickly reached into the right pocket and removed the jewelry.

He opened his palm and froze. That couldn't...!

He quickly put the necklace and bracelet into his pant's pocket and looked for the ring in other places, somewhere.. Nothing...absolutely nothing! Nowhere to be seen!

"It can't be gone, god fucking dammit!" he hissed angrily. Upset about his carelessness he threw the leather jacket on the ground and frantically ran his fingers through his already messy hair. And he thought it couldn't get any worse...but this topped just everything. Eren should just mark this forsaken Monday with a red marker in his calendar. His very personal and very much hated black Monday.

"How-...just how could this have happened? Eren, think!" He massaged his temples and narrowed his eyes as he thought about the day. When could he have lost this shitty thing?

He thought about it for a while when he suddenly felt a shiver down his spine. He remembered. Taking deep breaths he slowly opened his green eyes. He had lost the damn thing in the mall...when this lovely, young woman came to ruin his deal. Shit.

„Okay. Just don't freak out." But then again...how could one not freak out when they lost a 2.000$ ring, just like that?

Eren Yaeger decided that it didn't do much to lose sleep over his own incompetency. The bills wouldn't pay itself. The mood of the student was on an all time low. He grabbed the- compared to the lost ring - worthless jewelry and roughly stored it in the cupboard of his bedside table.

That meant that he had to plan and go on another hunt for gemstones. But that could wait until tomorrow, maybe a little sleep would help his anxious state of mind? This Monday just had been too exhausting. Bone-tired he shuffled to his bed where he let himself fall into the mattress.

The brown haired boy lay on the bed for a while not able to fall asleep. The same question kept repeating itself over and over again. Why did this have to happen to him?

Slowly he slipped into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Again, review would be highly appreciated by the original authors :)**

**Until next time~**


End file.
